This invention generally relates to toys and more particularly to a pendulum apparatus and method that enable a child 4 months old or older to catch and to throw or otherwise impart energy to a ball, doll, or other object with such control that another person can play a catch game with the child.
If an object is thrown or rolled toward a small infant or toddler, the baby will not normally be able to react quickly enough to catch it. Children are normally several years old before they can particulate in catching or throwing a ball with a partner. This is because most of the kinetic energy imparted to the thrown object remains with the object during its trajectory and even a gently thrown object is travelling 10 feet per second or more. Thus, the catcher has a very short time to intercept the object. She must also absorb all the kinetic energy of the object to keep hold of it.
This invention allows much younger babies to enjoy catching, throwing, and hitting and to develop hand-eye coordination and motor skills associated with such play by taking advantage of the fact that in a pendulum all of the kinetic energy is converted into potential energy at the ends of the arc. In other words, the pendulum is at rest at each end of its swing. Thus, a catcher located at the end of the arc has much more time to react, need only grasp a stationary object, and does not need to absorb any of the energy of the object.
Two additional uses for the present invention would be for rehabilitation of disabled or elderly individuals who have limited motor skills and coordination and as a game for such individuals.
The pendulum has long been known, and a number of available toys--such as swings and punching bags--are based on pendulums. However, the properties of the pendulum have not previously been exploited to form a toy that as easily enables a child to catch and controllably throw a ball or to play a hitting game. Furthermore, the pendulum and other hanging toys have inherent safety problems including the hazards of hanging, strangling, choking, and contusions that are solved by the apparatus described in this invention.